Code: Kids
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: After Xana was shut down, the gang split up to move on with their lives. Now they're reuniting and they have kids. What will happen if Xana was never dead at all? Why does Xana want The Golden Key To Carthage? What could possibly happen in Xana's Castle?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I only own Lacey and the kids. (Kids are in the story starting from chapter 2)**

**I know, I know. I need to do a story where the Lyoko Warriors are still teenagers. I just love making up my own characters. Remind me to make an account on fiction press. This is only the prologue. But I will act like it's a chapter 1. My other chapters will be WAY longer. I'll let you slap me virtually if I don't. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Code: Kids_

_Prologue/Chapter 1_

After Xana was shut down, everything returned to normal. Ulrich finally confessed his feelings to Yumi and they started dating. Aelita and Jeremie had become closer and they started dating as well. A new girl called Lacey had come to the school and captured Odd's heart. No, not Casanova style, but true style. The group had accepted her and she was now a part of their group, although, she never found out about Lyoko.

After Yumi had graduated, she went to a university, still with her and Ulrich dating whenever they could. After the others, including Lacey, graduated, they all attended the same university as Yumi. About half a year later, Jeremie proposed to Aelita and they got married three months later. Proposing fever took over Ulrich and Odd and they both proposed to each of their girlfriends. They had a double wedding.

After they had all graduated from university, they all split up. Jeremie had gotten a job offer for a computer company in London which he accepted. He soon became the boss of the company. Odd became a famous artist and stayed in France with Lacey. He sold many paintings that were worth 100, 000. Yumi became a famous singer and Ulrich a famous soccer player. They often travelled to many p laces for Yumi's concerts and Ulrich's worldwide soccer games.

As a coincidence, both Yumi and Lacey had twins while Aelita only had one kid all in the same year

But there were more coincidences and surprises to come…

* * *

**I know, it is very short. But it is only the prologue. Please review! I'm working on chapter 2 now.**


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I only own Lacey, Arielle, Luke, Tanya, Chris, Mark and Angel.**

**This is the actual story. I hope you enjoy it!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

_Reunited_

**July 5, 2022 - France**

**"Turn the music down Luke! I'm trying to write my story!"**Arielle screamed over the blaring music coming from the room next to hers.

Arielle and Luke were the kids of Odd and Lacey. They all lived in a big mansion thanks to Odd's million dollar paintings.

Arielle had long, blonde hair like her mum. She was pretty athletic, but she was also pretty good at all subjects. She wasn't the smartest person, but she wasn't the dumbest either. She loved writing stories about the stories that her dad told her about a world called Lyoko. She knew it wasn't real (Or so she thought) but she still loved writing about them.

Luke had blonde hair as well. It wasn't put up in a spike like his dad's, but it was flat. He did have a purple fringe however. He loved music, art and filming. He was good with programs on the computer such as Windows Movie Maker and Sony Vegas. He was an average student. He like making mini movies about the stories his dad told him.

The twins were both at the age of ten at the moment. They loved it in France. They loved their school and they loved the fact that they were going to Kadic Academy, their mum and dad's old school in about two and a half years.

**In London**

"Ok, just one more equation and I'll be done," Mark told his parents.

Mark was the son of Jeremie and Aelita. He had blonde hair like his dad. He had excellent grades in every class including P.E. He played a bit of soccer, but his best subject was computers. He was never called a geek, opposing his smartness. He loved the stories his mum and dad told him about Lyoko. He looked it up on the computer but of course nothing came up and he was forced to believe it wasn't real.

There were boxes packed with stuff from around the mansion they lived in. They were moving to France. Jeremie was expanding the company and since that he and Aelita had grown up there, he decided to start there first. Mark was excited that he was going to France and hoped to make friends.

**New York**

"I don't wanna go to France!" Tanya complained.

"Well, I wanna go to France!" Chris argued.

"I don't!"

"I do!"

"I don't!"

"I do!"

Tanya and Christopher were the kids of Yumi and Ulrich. They were moving to France because Ulrich's soccer team had broken up and Yumi was going to relax a bit and then get back to the recording studios, just in France.

Tanya had mid back length black hair. She was very smart and extremely pretty. She loved singing and playing her electric guitar. She could speak English, Japanese, French and German. She was a big lover of pencak silat and trained almost every day. She often thought of fighting the monsters in his mum and dad's stories of Lyoko while she was training.

Chris had light brown hair and was very cute. He was an average student and loved soccer. Like his sister, he could speak English, Japanese, French and German. He could play the keyboard and also like his sister, loved pencak silat. However, he could get his butt kicked by his sister any day. He also wondered what it would be like to fight the monsters in his parent's stories.

**1 month later**

"I love this new bedroom," Tanya told her brother. "We don't have to share anymore and I don't have to hear your snoring anymore!"

"I don't snore!" Chris protested.

"Uh… yeah, you do," Tanya argued. Chris started chasing Tanya around the mansion.

Meanwhile…

"This is a better mansion than our old one," Mark stated.

"Glad you like it son," Jeremie replied.

**One week later**

Arielle and Luke were in the park with their parents. It was a beautiful sunny day and everything seemed to have a special glow. The twins were both on the swings when they saw another set of twins enter the park.

"Hey, look. They must be new here. I wonder if they live near us." Arielle wondered.

"Let's go say hi to them. If they are our neighbours, we better introduce ourselves," Luke replied.

Arielle and Luke walked towards the other twins who were sitting on a bench with their parents.

"Hi, I'm Arielle and this is my twin brother, Luke," Arielle introduced.

Luke squinted closely at the parents. "Hey, you're Ulrich Stern the soccer player and Yumi Stern the singer," Luke gasped.

"Uh… yeah," Yumi said uneasily. Arielle caught her hint.

"It's OK. We're just here to meet your kids," she told them.

"I'm Tanya and this is Chris," Tanya introduced.

Luke was deep in thought. "You know, I think my dad mentioned going to school with you two when he was your age," he told them.

"And mum," Arielle added.

"Who were your parents?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"Odd and Lacey Della Robbia," they both said in unison.

Yumi and Ulrich's eyes widened. "Where are they?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"At that picnic table over there," Arielle answered, pointing at a picnic table on the far side of the park. "You can see them if you like."

"Ok, let's go!" Yumi exclaimed.

They walked over to where Odd and Lacey were sitting.

"Mum, dad, we've got a surprise for you," Arielle called in a sing song voice. Odd and Lacey turned around and gasped.

"Ulrich, Yumi, is that you?" Odd asked.

"Of course it is!" Ulrich exclaimed. They all exchanged hugs.

Another family walked into the park. There was a blonde haired man with glasses, a woman with pink hair and a blonde haired boy.

"Is that…" Lacey trailed off.

"I'd recognize that pink hair anywhere," Yumi told them.

"I'd recognize those glasses anywhere," Ulrich stated.

**"EINSTEIN! PRINCESS! OVER HERE!"** Odd called.

The two adults looked around, trying to find out who just said their nicknames. When they realized who it was they ran over to them and they exchanged hugs again.

"I see Odd hasn't lost his immaturity," Jeremie observed.

"**OI!** I am very mature!" Odd Protested. Everyone else just laughed as Mark walked over to the two sets of twins.

"Hi, I'm Mark," Mark introduced.

**2 and a half years later**

Arielle, Luke, Tanya, Chris and Mark had become the best of friends. They had also become best friends with Angelica, Marks cousin on Jeremie's side. She was usually called Angel and had waist long brown hair and was very energetic. She loved swimming and had many trophies, medals and ribbons. She was an excellent student like her cousin. She had heard the Lyoko stories as well since she used to live in London and saw Mark very often. She had arrived one year ago.

They were all starting Kadic Academy that day and were extremely excited.

"We're going to be late!" Tanya, Arielle and Angel called up the stairs to each of their relations.

Tanya was wearing a purple strap top, black pants and a silver sash. Arielle wore a white strap top with a black cardigan, blue jeans and a gold belt. Angel was wearing a black shirt, a white skirt and skinny, black tights. The boys came down the stairs. Chris was wearing a light blue shirt with black graffiti writing and black pants. Luke was wearing a black shirt with a purple under shirt and purple pants. Mark wore a red shirt and blue jeans. A limo was heard outside starting up.

"That would be dad," Arielle told them.

The six kids put their luggage in the back, went into a black limo and stared in amazement. There was a fridge, much to Luke's pleasure since he took his eating habits from his dad. There was more than enough room for all of them. The girls sat together on one side while the boys sat together on the opposite side.

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie and Lacey watched as Odd drove the kids to their destination.

"Let them see many good surprises," Lacey sighed. The other adults nodded.

Oh, there would be surprises alright. But good? Not so sure about that…

* * *

**I love leaving people with cliffies! I know this is SO coincidental but, you know, I had to make them a reason to leave their other places and to get the story going! If you have any questions or suggestions please post them in a review! I'll update ASAP!**


	3. That Deja Vu Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I do own the story, Lacey, Arielle, Luke, Mark, Tanya, Chris, Bella and Lachlan.**

**This chapter introduces Bella Delmas and Lachlan Dunbar. They won't be in the story much, but they may pop up here and there.**

_

* * *

Chapter 3_

_That Deja Vu Feeling_

"We're here!" Odd called from the driver's seat. The kids got out of the limo to see a mass of kids looking at them, wondering who they were and why they were riding in a limo. As they started walking into the school grounds, a girl with black hair came trotting up to them.

"Who do you think you are?" the girl asked snappily.

"Well I know that I am Angel Belpois and this is my cousin Mark Belpois and my other friends Tanya and Chris Stern and Arielle and Luke Della Robbia," came Angel's witty reply.

"Well I'm Bella Delmas and I already know that I don't like you!" Bella yelled. She noticed Chris. "Except you." Bella gave Chris a wink and stormed off.

"In your dreams Barbie!" Chris yelled after her. He shuddered. "I hope that's not going to be a problem."

"If she gets anywhere near you again I'll punch her in the face!" Tanya exclaimed, punching her fists in the air to demonstrate.

They all laughed. "Thanks sis, but I'm the older sibling here," Chris laughed.

Tanya scowled at him. "Yeah, by three minutes and twenty seven seconds!"

"But I'm still older!" Chris argued.

They made their way to the principal's office and got their dorm room numbers. The girls shared a dorm room and the boys shared a dorm room. The girls were downstairs while the boys were upstairs. The rooms were exceptionally bigger than they had been when their parents had been there.

**Two hours later**

Arielle had finished unpacking and was now walking across the campus looking at her story papers. As she was walking she didn't see the stick that was lying on the ground and tripped over it. A boy saw the trip and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Arielle reassured him.

"I'm Lachlan Dunbar by the way," he introduced.

"I'm Arielle Della Robbia," Arielle replied.

"Nice to meet you." Lachlan smiled. Arielle smiled back.

Chris had seen the whole thing from the window and felt …upset. He didn't know why, he just did.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling noise coming from underground. The ground began to shake and suddenly parted. Students began to run away, getting out of the buildings and fleeing across the campus. Arielle started to run, but she wasn't fast enough. She fell between a gap in the ground and held on with her arms.

"Lachlan!" She cried.

He turned around. "Sorry, you're on your own!" He yelled above the trembling earthquake. He turned back around and ran away.

Arielle felt the grip with her arms loosen and she started falling. She closed her eyes and bravely fell to her death…

She opened one eye, then the other. She wasn't falling anymore. She looked up and saw Chris holding her hand. He pulled her up and they ran to the others. They all ran away together.

**At the mansions**

"This can't be Xana!" Jeremie yelled over the noise.

"We have to go check!" Aelita shouted back.

"What's Xana?" Lacey asked. The others exchanged glances.

"Come with us!" Odd exclaimed.

They all ran towards the factory. When they got down to the control room, they filled Lacey in. They all went into the scanners, including Lacey. Jeremie virtualized Odd, Yumi and Ulrich, then Lacey and Aelita.

Lacey landed flat on her face. She stood up and looked down at herself. She had a black, white and silver dress with black tights underneath. She could make water drops and throw them at monsters.

"Cool," she thought out loud.

**In the forest**

"We can't out run it! It's too powerful!" Angel exclaimed.

"She's right! There's no way we can get away from this in time!" Mark agreed.

"It's like it's only heading towards us now!" Luke yelled.

"What's that?" Tanya asked, pointing at something. She was pointing at a tarantula that had been materialized into the real world. When it started to fire lazers they all ducked.

"You guys go, I'll distract it," Tanya whispered.

"No, it's too dangerous. We don't know what that thing is or what it's capable of," Mark whispered.

"Hold on… no… it can't be!" Arielle mumbled. She was staring at a piece of paper with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Chris asked. Arielle turned the paper around without saying a word. They all gasped. On the paper was a drawing of a tarantula that Odd had drawn for Arielle. It looked exactly the same as the monster shooting lazers at them.

**On Lyoko**

They had defeated the two megatanks and the tarantula that had been in front of the tower. Aelita went in and entered the code:

_Aelita_

_Code_

_Lyoko_

The towers aura changed from red to pale blue and Jeremie did a return to the past.

After the return trip, before the attack

"We're here!" Odd called from the driver's seat. The kids got out of the limo to see a mass of kids looking at them, wondering who they were and why they were riding in a limo. As they started walking into the school grounds, a girl with black hair came trotting up to them.

"Who do you think you are?" the girl asked snappily.

"Well I know that I am Angel Belpois and this is my cousin Mark Belpois and my other friends Tanya and Chris Stern and Arielle and Luke Della Robbia," came Angel's witty reply.

"Well I'm Bella Delmas and I already know that I don't like you!" Bella yelled. She noticed Chris. "Except you." Bella gave Chris a wink and stormed off.

"In your dreams Barbie!" Chris yelled after her. He shuddered. "I hope that's not going to be a problem."

"Didn't we do all that… earlier?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, unless it was a dream," Arielle agreed.

"No, it can't be a dream. We all probably have that déjà vu feeling," Mark told them.

"Cuz! Nothing is possible with you!" Angel exclaimed. Everyone but Mark laughed.

**Two hours later**

Arielle was walking across the campus with her story sheets again. When she got to the stick, she stepped over it. She never wanted to see Lachlan Dunbar in her life again.

From the window, Chris smiled. He watched as she kept walking away until she entered one of the buildings. A few minutes later, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he told the person at the door.

Arielle stepped in. "I'd like to thank you, for saving me," she told him. She blushed and so did he.

"Anything for a friend," he told her when his blush faded away. Arielle nodded and left.

* * *

**There you go! I guess you can already see one of the pairings. The reason why Angel's parents aren't in the story will be in the next chapter. I'll update ASAP! :) **


	4. More Than Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I only own Lacey, Arielle, Luke, Mark, Tanya, Chris, Angel, Bella, Lachlan and Trinity. (That's a lot.)**

**This chapter tells you about a bit of Angel's past life. Also, there's a bit of a spoiler somewhere in the chapter. Enjoy! :)**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

_More Than Family_

Angel sighed as she looked out the window. Kids were coming into the school grounds with their parents. When the parents were about to leave, the kids hugged and kissed them, then the parents left. Angel sighed again, looked away from the window and sat down on her bed. She remembered the day like it was yesterday…

**Flashback - One year ago**

_Angel was in rags, scrubbing a floor in the dark. Her whole body was covered in dirt. Her arms were tired from scrubbing the floor with such a small brush. She was in a huge mansion that was sparkling clean, though she still had to clean it._

_Ding dong!_

_**"ANGELICA! ANSWER THE DOOR!"** a woman's voice ordered._

_Angel hurried over to the door quickly. When she opened it up, she saw a woman with a black business type dress and two cops, one male and one female._

_"Excuse me, are your parents in?" The business woman asked. Angel nodded and pointed in the direction of the big lounge room. The three adults walked in. Angel got her younger brother and sister and they all pressed their ears against the door._

_"I'm sorry, but you can't keep treating your kids like this," the male cop told her parents._

_"I can, and I will!" Angel's dad shouted._

_"We have received several complaints from your neighbours," the business woman said. "I'm afraid we have to take them away."_

_"No… no… NO!" Angel's mum exclaimed._

_"I'm afraid it's what we have to do," the female cop told them._

_Without any further warning, the business woman came out the door and took the kids, gently pulling them by their hands._

_Angel and her siblings were put in a police car and were driven away. The last Angel saw of her parents were them screaming after the police car._

**End Flashback**

Angel wept and put her head in her pillow. A little bit away from her room, Luke was coming up the stairs. He was looking for his sister when he heard the crying. He heard it coming from his sister's room, so he went to check it out. Surprised to see that the door was unlocked, he poked his head in and saw Angel.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked softly as he sat on the bed.

Angel looked up. "I never told you about my past, did I?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, wondering what her past had to do with it.

Angel took a deep breath. "Ok," she started, "last year I came to live with Uncle Jeremie because… my parents… kept putting me to work around the house. They ordered us to do things, we weren't allowed to watch TV or do any fun stuff. We had to go to bed at 5pm."

"Oh…" Luke was speechless.

Angel nodded and continued. "One day, some people came to my house. They said we had to be taken away, go live with other people. I was lucky; I got to live with relatives. My brother and sister had to go live with complete strangers."

"No wonder you're upset. Why didn't you tell us this?" Luke asked.

"I didn't want to be a bother to any of you," Angel replied. "Only Uncle Jeremie and Aunty Aelita know. I think Mark might know too. But it's not something I like to talk about."

"Of course," Luke said as he got off the bed and headed towards the door. "Oh, if you need someone to talk too… you know…"

Angel smiled. "Thanks." Luke smiled back at her and left.

_It's good to know someone cares about you that much that's not your family,_ Angel thought as she lay back down on her bed. She took a picture out of a small box. It was a picture of her and her brother and sister. She smiled.

_More than family…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. She picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Angel?"

Angel sat bolt upright on her bed. "Trinity?"

"Awesome!"

"How's your so called family?"

"They're ok, much better than mum and dad."

"Good to hear."

"Have you made any friends?"

"Yeah. Mark has awesome friends. There's Arielle, Luke, Tanya and Chris. Arielle and Luke are twins and so are Tanya and Chris."

"Awesome!"

"You say that a lot don't you?"

"Yep, never stopped!"

As Angel was about to answer, Tanya came into her room. "It's dinner time," she told her.

"Trinity, I gotta go."

"Oh ok, I'll call you tomorrow. If you're not talking to…" Angel heard a slight giggle coming from the phone. "Luke."

**"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"** Angel yelled. She totally forgot that Tanya was at her door.

"Whatever you say. Talk to ya tomorrow." Angel put her phone back into her pocket. She and Tanya started walking to the cafeteria.

"Who said that someone was your boyfriend?" Tanya asked.

"My sister, Trinity," Angel replied.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Tanya commented.

"Yeah, not many people do. It's a long story," Angel confessed.

"So… who was your so called "boyfriend?" Tanya asked with one eyebrow raised.

Angel blushed and looked down. She wasn't expecting that question. "Luke," she answered. "But he's not and don't tell anyone otherwise and don't tell anyone about this chat either."

"Ok, ok, no need for threats!" Tanya exclaimed.

They reached the cafeteria, got their dinner and sat down at their parent's old table. They were the first to get there. Arielle came in a minute later, followed by the boys.

"I started another story," Arielle told them as the boys sat down at the table.

"Cool, what's it about?" Chris asked.

"Well, I tried something different. This time, it's not our parents, but it's us going to Lyoko!" Arielle replied.

"Sweet!" Mark exclaimed.

"What do we look like?" Tanya asked.

"Well, we all have the same outfit, except in different colours and the girls have skirts with them. Mine's different shades of blue, Angel's is different shades of pink, Tanya's is different shades of purple, Luke's is different shades of green, Mark's is orange and red and Chris has a silver and white one," Arielle answered.

"Weapons?" Luke asked.

"I still need to figure out what I'm going to do about weapons and special abilities," Arielle confessed.

They spent the rest of dinner talking about random subjects such as: What socks do you wear? Or: What would you think if someone vomited over you? They were talking about that certain subject now.

**"EWWWWWWW!** I wanna keep my dinner thanks!" Angel exclaimed.

"I'm still eating mine!" Luke announced. He had been eating like a pig all evening.

"Why you never get fat, I will never know," Arielle told him. "You're so scrawny!"

**"I AM NOT SCRAWNY! I AM SVELT!"** Luke shouted, drawing the attention from the whole cafeteria.

"Uh… hi?" Luke blushed and kept eating. Everyone else at the table laughed.

* * *

**There you go! There's another pair! Try and quess where the spoiler is. I'll update soon! :)**


	5. Lyoko Debut and a Love Letter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own Lacey and the kids.

**This is the Lyoko debut people! There is also a little romance! Also, I do have German words. I'm not sure if they're right, but if they're not, you can blame spellcheck and translation refrences for that! Enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

_Lyoko Debut and a Love Letter_

Chris sat up on his bed quickly. "What if our parent's stories weren't stories?" he asked.

"Huh?" Mark and Luke asked in unison.

"What if our parent's stories weren't stories?" Chris repeated.

"That is highly impossible," Mark stated.

"Angel was right, nothings possible with you!" Luke exclaimed.

"You're just agreeing with her because you like her!" Mark commented.

Luke blushed and pretended his hands were suddenly interesting.

"OMG! You do like her!" Mark exclaimed a little too loudly, as Angel burst into the room a second later.

"Luke likes who?" She asked.

Everyone sat silently for a minute before Luke took a piece of paper out of his drawer.

"Here, look at this. It will give you all the answers you need. I don't need it back, so you can throw it in the bin or keep it, it's up to you," Luke told her.

Angel gave them all a puzzled look, but took the piece of paper and left all the same. When they heard her footsteps die away, Mark and Chris looked at Luke.

"What's in that note?" Chris asked curiously.

Luke just blushed in response and smiled.

Chris just shook his head and said, "Now back to the story subject."

"Yeah, we should at least check it out," Luke told them.

Mark sighed in defeat. "Fine, but let's get the girls first."

"I think we already found Angel," Chris told them. The other two looked at him, puzzled. Chris just looked at his watch and counted. "3… 2…1…" As Chris said 1, Angel burst through the door holding the letter up.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" she asked.

"No," Luke replied with a hurt voice. "Now I know your feelings towards it, I'll just leave you alone." Luke got up and pushed pass Angel.

"No… I didn't mean it like that… not like that at all…" Angel started crying and ran up to her room.

Mark sighed. I'll call Angel and Luke, you call Arielle and Tanya," he instructed. Chris nodded and they both made their phone calls.

**10 minutes later – Factory**

"Ok, you guys ready to go inside?" Mark asked. Everyone nodded. Mark looked around and saw that Angel's face was still a bit red and some tear streaks were still visible. He sighed and they went in.

"According to the stories, they had to slide down these ropes," Arielle told them. They all slid down the ropes and went into the elevator.

"What's the number to get this thing working?" Tanya asked.

"Uh… I'll just press random numbers," Arielle decided. Fortunately, her idea worked and they descended.

When the elevator doors opened they gasped. In front of them was a big supercomputer. There was a big chair in front of it.

"If… this is the control room…" Tanya started.

"…Then down there's the scanner room…" Angel finished.

Everyone looked at the floor and back up again. Not able to contain their excitement any longer, Mark stayed at the computer while the other five went down to the scanner room. Angel, Arielle and Tanya got into the scanners first.

"Transfer Angel, transfer Arielle, transfer Tanya. Scanner Angel, scanner Arielle, scanner Tanya. Virtualization." Chris and Luke entered the scanners next. "Transfer Chris, transfer Luke. Scanner Chris, scanner Luke. Virtualization."

When all five were in the desert sector of Lyoko, they looked down at themselves. It was just like Arielle's description of her story, except a bit more detailed.

Arielle had the blue outfit she had described, but on the front was white writing that said "Blau Furstin." There were pictures of waves under the writing. Angel had the pink outfit and her black writing said "Rosa Engel." There were pictures of pink flowers under the writing. Tanya had her purple outfit and her white writing said "Purpurn Gottin." Under the writing were pictures of purple crowns. Luke had his green outfit and his black writing said "Grun Meister. He had pictures of green leaves under his writing. Chris had his silver and white outfit and his black writing said "Silber Furst." Under the writing were pictures of silver doves.

"What does this mean?" Luke asked pointing at the writing on his outfit.

Tanya looked at it closely. "It says, Green Master," she answered. She moved across to the others. "Arielle's says Blue Princess. Angel's says Pink Angel. Chris' says Silver Prince and mine says Purple Goddess."

"That's very convenient for Angel!" Arielle exclaimed.

The group separated and tried to find out what their powers and special abilities were.

Arielle had figured out that she could make a wave by pushing her hands. Her special ability was to make a bubble shield that would break after 50 life points damage. She wouldn't be able to use it for 1 and a half minutes after usage.

Angel figured out that she had wings like an angel and she could fire sharp petal lazers at the monsters. A razor blade would pop out of the petal lazers and kill the monsters with the sharp edge. She could make a pink shield by putting her arms in a cross position.

Tanya had a purple staff that had been lying behind her. It could fire purple lazers and make a semicircle bubble shield. The shield could only take 40 life points of damage and couldn't be used until after 2 minutes.

Luke had a pistol that could fire very strong wind and blow the monsters off the edge of the sector. He could make a hurricane and use it to get the monsters in a big swirl and when the hurricane got really tight, it could squash the monsters.

Chris could lift up the trees and the rocks and squash them on the monsters. It was probably a form of telekinesis. He had a long saber to kill the monsters with and it could fire the occasional lazer.

"This is awesome!" Luke exclaimed as he made a hurricane and lifted a rock with it.

"I guess I'll have to change my story!" Arielle told them.

"Hey guys, you want some real action?" Mark asked.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Well you're gonna get some, because Xana just activated a tower," Mark told them.

"You can't be serious," Angel groaned. "Who's gonna deactivate the tower?"

"Well, since I'm on Earth and you're the only other person related to Aelita, I'm guessing you," Mark answered.

Angel groaned again. "Great, I have to be a damsel in distress."

"We'll have fun protecting you!" Chris exclaimed.

"Shut up Chris," Angel told him.

"No!" Chris smiled as he turned and ran towards the tower.

When they all got within 20 metres of the tower, two tarantulas and a megatank appeared in front of the tower.

"Oh great. I'll get behind a rock." Angel trudged toward a rock and hid behind it.

"You can fight you know, or are you still in a bad mood about this morning?" Mark asked.

"What do you think?" Angel snapped.

"What happened?" Tanya asked.

"We'll explain later," Luke answered. "Right now we have some monsters to destroy."

As the megatank opened and started to charge, Chris got his saber and stabbed the megatank in the eye. The megatank got destroyed. Meanwhile, Arielle was dodging and blocking all of the tarantula's lazers. When the tarantula paused for just a moment, she took the opportunity and made a wave. The wave hit the tarantula and the tarantula exploded. Luke was fighting the other tarantula. He took out his pistol and blew the tarantula off the edge of the sector. The tarantula fell into the digital sea.

When Angel got the all clear she ran into the tower. She floated up to the top platform and placed her hand on the screen. She saw her name come up.

_Angel_

The screen faded and another screen came up.

_Code_

_Lyoko_

"Tower deactivated," said Angel.

"There wasn't any damage, so we don't need to do a return to the past," Mark told them. "Materialize Angel, materialize Arielle, materialize Tanya." The three girls came out of the scanners. "Materialize Luke, materialize Chris." The two boys came out of the scanners.

"What are we going to do about our parents?" Tanya asked.

"We'll figure it out," Mark replied. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Angel was looking at the note again in case she had missed anything. She looked at the date and was surprised. It was dated exactly 10 months ago.

_Has he really liked me for that long? I shouldn't have gone off at him like that. Especially if I feel the same way…_

When they got back to the school everyone went to do their own thing. Arielle said she wanted to change her story, Tanya and Chris said that they were going to train in the gym and Mark said he needed to install some programs on his computer. That left Luke and Angel.

"I'd better… leave…" he told her. But she grabbed his arm. "No, come, let's go somewhere quiet."

Angel led Luke to the forest where they could be alone. They sat down under a tree.

"Ok, let's get one thing straight," she told him.

"And that is?" he asked nervously.

She pulled him closer and gave him a big passionate kiss. He was surprised at first, but he returned it. It could've lasted forever, but not all things can. They broke apart and smiled.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Luke implied.

"It's a yes," she answered.

They made their way back to campus, hand in hand.

* * *

**There you go! I'll be updating like mad these holidays! I had three chapters in one day! If you have any questions or suggestions, please post them in a review! :)**


	6. The Adults Find Out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will. I only own the plot, Lacey and the kids.**_

**_This is going to be longer than my other chapters since it's a big Lyoko fighting scene. This chapter also has the Scyphozoa. Shudders Enjoy!_**

_**By the way, This writing means Mark's thoughts **and this writing means it's Angel's thoughts on Lyoko. The rest is just normal thoughts._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6

_The Adults Find Out_

The adults were going to the factory to see who deactivated the tower before they did. They entered the factory building and went down to the control room.

"Ok," Jeremie started as he sat down in his chair. "Let's see if anything new has happened recently. He started typing at the computer and stopped when he saw something.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"There are not only six ID cards, there are now twelve," Jeremie answered.

"What, that can't be right," Yumi said as she went to have a look. Aelita, Odd, Lacey and Ulrich went to have a look as well.

"So that means six other people have been to Lyoko, right?" Lacey asked.

"Precisely," Jeremie replied.

"What do the name slots say?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremie read and became paler. "What's going on Einstein?" Odd stopped as he read the cards too.

"The cards say, Arielle Della Robbia, Angel Belpois, Tanya Stern, Luke Della Robbia, Mark Belpois and Chris Stern," Jeremie answered.

"But that means our kids found the factory!" Yumi exclaimed. She couldn't imagine one of her kids losing to Xana.

"They probably had that déjà vu feeling from the return trips. The wanted to see what was going on and came here," Jeremie implied.

"Don't you have records of the battles?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"Yes, we might be able to find out who deactivated the tower," Jeremie replied. He typed on the keyboard until a window popped up. "Here, this shows the virtual battle."

The window showed Arielle, Angel, Tanya, Luke and Chris landing on Lyoko. They practiced their abilities and then the fight began. They could hear everything they were saying, including Mark's voice.

"Damsel in distress? I was not a damsel in distress!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Luke get's his good looks from me," Odd observed as he pulled a pose position.

"He also gets his eating habits from you," a voice said.

The five adults turned around, but nobody was there. Suddenly, a black mist captured them from behind and whisked them away to a white room. Or at least it looked like a room. It just seemed like a never ending piece of white. It didn't look like there was a floor since they were floating mid air. Only Jeremie recognized the place.

"Guys, welcome to Virtual Limbo…" Jeremie announced nervously.

"Wait, this is the place you got stuck and the computer thought you were an old file and tried to…" Ulrich trailed off.

"Yes, tried to delete me. Let's just hope the kids find out in time," Jeremie told them.

**In Chris' Luke's and Mark's room**

**"OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!"** Arielle squealed. She danced around the room. Everyone laughed as the super scan went off.

"Oh no," Angel groaned. "Damsel in distress time."

The kids all ran to the factory as fast as they could. They went down into the elevator and Mark got off at the control room while the others got off at the scanner room. Angel, Chris and Tanya got in first.

"Transfer Angel, transfer Chris, transfer Tanya. Scanner Angel, scanner Chris, scanner Tanya. Virtualization."

Arielle and Luke stepped inside the scanners.

"Transfer Arielle, transfer Luke. Scanner Arielle, scanner Luke. Virtualization. I'm gonna try and figure out what Xana's trying to do," Mark told them.

"Ok, we'd better get a move on," Chris told the others. "Hmmm, this is a very narrowed path forest."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, brother," Tanya commented, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no…" Mark's voice was heard from the factory.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Xana has captured our parents and are holding them in a place called Virtual Limbo. The computer now thinks they're old files and they need to be deleted. We need to hurry up; they're being deleted as they speak!" Mark explained. "I'm coming too." He set up the delayed transfer procedure and scanned himself.

He opened his eyes when he landed on Lyoko. He was wearing his red and orange outfit. He had white righting that said "Rot Kaiser." Under his writing her pictures of orange flames.

"Red Emperor," Tanya read.

"Oh, Angel, you have to go to each of the way towers in each sector to retrieve some data that will make help our parents to come back. Only then, we can deactivate the tower," Mark explained.

"Ok," Angel replied. She headed towards the forest way tower. The rest of them ran to the activated tower. When they got to the tower, they found three tarantulas, one megatank, two crabs, three blocks and five kankeralots.

"Oh great, just what we needed," Arielle groaned.

"Hmmm, what's my weapon?" Mark asked out loud. "Hello! I need a weapon!" He rose his arms up in the air. As he did so, sparks came out of his hands. "Sweet."

"Ok, it's sweet, but you might wanna put it to usage now," Arielle told him.

"Oh, right." Mark pointed his finger at a crab and fired. As he fired, he didn't realize that he had risen above the ground. He looked down and laughed. "I guess I know what my special ability is."

_Mark, Mark!_

_**Angel?**_

_Yes, I can communicate with you through thought._

_**Sweet.**_

_Anyway, I've finished the forest way tower and I'm going on to the Mountain Sector._

_**Ok, see ya.**_

"Guys, I can communicate with Angel through thought. She said she's finished with the forest way tower and is on to the mountain sector," Mark told the others.

"Ok, that's good. Now let's get back to fighting!" Chris exclaimed.

Chris slit three kankeralots with his saber, then the other two. Arielle dodged the lazer of a megatank. Another one came out of the megatank and hit her.

"Arielle, you just lost 20 life points," Mark told her.

When the megatank opened again, she made a wave and pushed the megatank off the edge of the sector. Tanya was fighting the three blocks. She fired purple lazers out of her staff and destroyed one of the blocks. The two remaining blocks fired at her and hit her before she could react.

"Great, 40 life points down the drain," she groaned. She pointed her staff at one of the blocks, but as she was about to fire the lazer, she quickly turned to the other block and fired at that one. Tanya took the opportunity to destroy the other one as well while it was still confused. She scored and went to help her friends.

**In Virtual Limbo**

"Wow, they're as good as us!" Odd exclaimed as he watched Luke destroy a tarantula.

"Too bad they won't get to deactivate the tower in time," a voice said.

"Xana…" Ulrich whispered.

"Yes, it is me. Your children are very brave. Too bad they are not going to make it in time. You see, one of them has something that I want."

"Who is it?" Jeremie asked.

"You will find out in all due time. Now keep watching the screen."

**On Lyoko**

_Mark?_

_**Yeah Angel?**_

_I'm going to the desert way tower now._

_**Ok, good luck.**_

_You too._

"Ok guys, Angel's going to the desert way tower now," Mark informed the others.

"She better hurry up, because I can't keep fighting Luke here," Arielle told them.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"This crab is annoying and so are you, so I called it Luke," Arielle answered.

Luke, Mark and Tanya rolled their eyes while Chris laughed.

"See, Chris thinks it's funny," said Arielle.

"That's just because he likes you," Tanya giggled. Chris blushed as Arielle rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's just fight these stupid creatures," Mark instructed.

Arielle made a wave and pushed it towards the crab. The crab tried to run away, but couldn't get away in time. It got destroyed and exploded in the water. Chris was trying to fire at the tarantula. He had already lost 60 life points, so he had to be quick. The next opportunity he got, he fired one of his saber lazers at the tarantula and destroyed it.

Suddenly, Arielle had a vision. She had inherited Future Flash from her dad, even though he didn't have it anymore.

**Vision**

Suddenly, the Scyphozoa came out from behind the tower and headed towards Tanya. Tanya started to run away but the Scyphozoa was too quick. It got a hold of Tanya and started sucking her brains out.

**End vision**

Arielle awoke to being held in someone's arms. She looked up and saw Chris' concerned face. As she looked up she saw that her friends had the same expression. She smiled to tell them that she was ok. She looked around to see that she was still on Lyoko. She saw Angel and she guessed it was time to deactivate the tower.

"What happened?" Chris asked as he put Arielle on the ground.

"I had a vision… it was about… the Scyphozoa…" Arielle explained. She was suddenly exhausted.

"The Scyphozoa? Isn't that the huge squid that tried to steal my mum's memory?" Mark asked.

Arielle nodded before she was devirtualized from exhaustion.

Suddenly, the Scyphozoa came out from behind the tower and headed towards Tanya. Tanya started to run away but the Scyphozoa was too quick. It got a hold of Tanya and started sucking her brains out.

"That's what Arielle was talking about!" Luke exclaimed.

A second after Luke said that, two blocks appeared in front of the four remaining warriors and fired at them. One of the lazers successfully hit Chris and he lost 20 life points.

"Oh man, now I have- Chris didn't get to finish his sentence because one of the blocks hit him again and he was sent back to Earth.

"Great, just great," Angel muttered. She threw a petal lazer at a block, she scored and the block exploded. She threw another petal lazer at the other block and destroyed that one as well.

"See, I'm not a damsel in distress," Angel told them. She ran into the tower, leaving Mark and Luke to help Tanya.

"I have an idea," Mark told Luke. He closed his eyes tight and concentrated. A few seconds later a copy of Tanya appeared beside the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa got confused and dropped the real Tanya and swapped her for the fake one. The real Tanya collapsed on the ground and Mark and Luke ran up to her.

"Tanya, are you ok?" Mark asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I never want to do THAT again," Tanya answered, getting up.

**In Virtual Limbo**

"Oh no, we've almost faded away," Aelita observed.

"Yes, now my plan is almost complete." Xana looked at the screen with eyes nobody could see and saw the real Tanya sneaking away with Luke and Mark.** "NO!** My plan is ruined!"

"That's because we have great children," Yumi told Xana.

**On Lyoko**

Angel was on the top platform and had entered her hand print on the screen.

_Angel_

_Code _

_Lyoko_

"Tower deactivated."

From the factory, Arielle had gotten her strength back and was ready for the tower to be deactivated. "Return to the past now!" she exclaimed.

**In Chris' Luke's and Mark's room**

"Do you think it worked?" Chris asked.

"I hope so," Angel answered.

As if all having the same thought, they ran out the door and ran towards the factory. They went down to the control room and were relieved to see their parents.

"We were expecting you," Jeremie told them. "We have a few things to clear up. First thing, why did you go snooping around in the factory?"

"We had that déjà vu feeling after the return to the past and we thought that if your stories were possibly real, we might find some answers here, and we did," Arielle explained.

"Ok, why did you go to Lyoko?" Jeremie asked.

"Because we were excited. **Hello!** Weapons, special abilities! Who would want to miss that?" Chris asked.

Jeremie sighed. "Well, you did save us, so I guess you can help."

"Dad, you don't need to tell us this. We were going to help anyway," Mark told his dad.

"Well we just wanted you to know that we are ok with it. Now, Arielle, about your Future Flash, you won't always be that exhausted, that was Xana," Jeremie explained. Arielle nodded.

"Tanya," Jeremie continued. "The Scyphozoa isn't trying to get your memories, it's trying to get something called The Gold Key to Carthage. Apparently, there's a treasure room in Carthage, and Xana wants to get there. But the only way he can is to get The Gold Key to Carthage. The only way to get the key is by your mind. I need to do more research, but I already know that if he gets the key it's not a good thing, so stay away from the Scyphozoa." Tanya nodded.

Since there was no more to be said, everyone left. The parents said good bye and drove off. As they were walking through the sewers, Tanya stayed back a bit.

_Did my parents know about this? What am I supposed to do?_

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Mark smiling at her. "Don't worry, we'll protect you," he reassured her.

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about if I'll ever be a normal kid again. What if my parents knew about this?" Tanya asked.

"Don't worry, you'll still be a normal kid. And if your parents did keep it from you, they probably had a good reason," Mark replied. He smiled. His smile was so reassuring that she had to smile too.

* * *

**_There you go! If you have any suggestions or questions, please post them in a review! See ya later! :)_**


	7. Runaway

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Tattoo by Jordan Sparks. I only own the plot, Lacey and the kids.**_

_**This chapter gets better as it goes along. It may start off boring, but it gets better. There isn't much more to say so... yeah. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

_Runaway_

Tanya was listening and singing along to her favourite song on her iPod, Tattoo by Jordan Sparks.

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you_

As the song ended, she heard some clapping coming from the door to her room. She looked around and saw Mark standing by the door smiling.

"Your door was unlocked," Mark told her, answering her unsaid question. "You're really good at singing."

"Thanks. Why are you here?" Tanya asked.

"You've come to eat in your room every day. I don't think you'd expect that to go unnoticed," Mark answered, coming down to sit on her bed. Tanya smiled softly, but Mark could tell that there was worry behind it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Tanya sighed. "I'm still worried about The Golden Key to Carthage."

"Don't worry; you have the rest of us to protect you. That's more than double the amount of warriors my mum had to protect her and she pulled through," Mark reassured her.

"Yeah, but she had her father to save her. I don't have anyone to save me from death afterwards. Somewhere in my mind is a key. Or, maybe my mind is the key. How am I supposed to live with that? If Xana gets to my mind, he'll read all my personal thoughts as well," Tanya explained.

"Personal thoughts, like what?" Mark asked her.

"Why do you think they're personal thoughts?" Tanya asked laughing.

"Oh, I see, you're not allowed to share any of your personal thoughts to your best friends," Mark commented, smiling.

"I tell Arielle and Angel, just not the boys!" Tanya exclaimed.

"But you just shared some personal thoughts to me now," Mark told her.

Tanya thought about it. She had, in a way, confessed some of her personal thoughts to Mark. _Maybe that's just because I… no, it was just chance, she thought._

"Sorry, but still no." Tanya smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Ok, then will you please come outside with us?" Mark asked. Tanya nodded and went with him outside.

"Look whose back!" Mark announced as he led Tanya to the others.

**"FINALLY!"** Chris exaggerated.

"Where have you been!?" Arielle asked, shaking Tanya.

"In our room," Tanya laughed. "Where are Angel and Luke?"

"Over there." Arielle pointed to the nearest bench. Arielle had her head on Luke's chest and he was stroking her hair.

"They have a date tonight," Chris explained.

"I never knew my brother could be that romantic," Arielle confessed.

"Where are they going for their date?" Mark asked.

"The restaurant down the street," Chris answered.

"Cool," Tanya answered.

"No offence, but I'm **BORED!!"**Chris complained.

"So am I," Arielle agreed.

"Geez, you two are a pair of wailers! I have some video games we can play," Mark told them.

They all went up to Mark's room and got the video games set up. Mark and Chris were the first to verse each other. It was a car racing game and there were certain levels, so Tanya and Arielle had to wait for their turn. When they were halfway, Arielle was flicking very tiny black rocks with her pointer and her thumb. One of them accidently hit Mark in the head.

**"OW!** What was that for?" Mark asked.

"Sorry, it was an accident," Arielle replied.

When it was Tanya and Arielle's go, Arielle accidently stepped on a wire and the whole video game got disconnected.

**"ARIELLE!! GET OUT! YOU'RE ONLY IN THE WAY!"** Mark yelled.

Shocked, Arielle stood up and ran out of the room. She ran to her room and went in to see Angel putting her earrings on.

"Hey, nice outfit. Luke hasn't gone up to his room yet," Arielle told Angel.

"He just went up a second ago," Angel replied. Suddenly, Mark burst through the door.

"Why do you have to bring bad luck wherever you go?!" he asked. "You have no consideration for anyone! You have no love life and you make stupid little stories. You have no life!"

Every word hit her with such force. She knew he wasn't shouting, but those words spoke for themselves. Tears started to form in her eyes and she ran out of the room weeping as Chris, Luke and Tanya came walking up behind Mark.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" Chris asked.

"That was low cuz," Angel told him. Mark just looked at the floor.

**Later that night**

Everyone was asleep, except for Arielle. She had come back, but she wasn't feeling any better. She had one question on her mind.

_Should I do it? Nobody wants me around…_

She decided to do it. She wrote a note to the others to explain why she was leaving, packed up a backpack full of her things and snuck outside. She thought of the factory and decided to go there first. She ran, remaining as sneaky as the shadows of the night.

**Next morning**

Angel woke up to see Tanya already awake. Tanya had a frightened look on her face and she was holding a piece of paper.

"What's up?" Angel asked Tanya tiredly.

"Arielle's run away," Tanya answered.

"Huh?" Angel asked, suddenly awake.

"Here, she left us this." Tanya handed her the piece of paper. Angel started reading.

_Dear friends,_

_I am running away, I guess you'll know that by the time you read this. I know I'm a big pain and I get in everybody's way. I dumped all my stories in the bin. The only things that I brought besides some food, water and clothes were picture of you guys. Never forget me, because I will never forget you._

_Love you always,_

_Arielle_

"We have to show this to the boys," Angel told Tanya.

"Don't you wanna get dressed first?" Tanya asked.

"No need, I was so tired last night that I forgot where my PJ's were and I just put on anything to go to bed," Angel explained.

The two girls ran out the door and to the boy's room. Tanya knocked on the door and a sleepy Luke answered. "Where's Arielle?" he asked.

"That's why we came," Tanya told him. By now the other boys were there too.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"Read this." Angel handed them the piece of paper. When they read it, they gasped.

"We have to find her!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ok, just let us get dressed," Mark told them.

Five minutes later the boys came out of their room fully dressed. They all ran outside and looked around. They didn't know where she possibly could've gone.

"Angel and I will check the shops, Tanya and Mark, you go into the forest and Chris, you go to the factory," Luke instructed. They ran off in their different areas.

**The Factory**

Arielle looked at the photos of her friends one more time before she left. There was a picture of her and her brother when they were ten. That was a two months before they had met the others. There was a picture of her, Chris, Tanya, Luke and Mark having a water fight. They were eleven and Angel hadn't come yet. The next picture was of her and the others at her and Luke's birthday party. She and Luke were blowing out the candles. Angel was there this time, having only arrived six months ago from that point. The last photo was a group photo of them a month ago. She, Angel and Tanya were sitting on a bench while Luke was standing on Angel's side, Mark was standing on Tanya's side and Chris was resting his arms on the back of the bench.

Arielle started up the delayed transfer program and went down to the scanner room. She scanned herself and landed in the ice sector of Lyoko. She looked around and saw nothing but some rocks, a tower and a cavern leading to a waterfall. She ran towards the waterfall. She didn't want to go into the tower since it seemed boring, according to Angel.

When she got to the waterfall she sat by the edge and dipped her feet in. She shed a tear and it dropped into the water below. She looked at her reflection in the water. She was pretty, anyone would agree. But if you looked at her you would think she was just a normal teenager. Of course, she had been, until Xana and Lyoko came up.

_Why did I come here of all places. This may have been the place that ruined my life. Then again, only some people know about this place, so I guess it was a good place…_

**"ARIELLE!"**

**_

* * *

_**

Cliffie! I'll have the next chapter up probably tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the next day. Bye!


	8. Soulmate

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will. I only own the story, Lacey and the kids._**

**_This is a very eventful chapter. I don't want to give anything away, so ENJOY!_**

* * *

"_ARIELLE!"_

_Chapter 8_

_Soulmate_

Arielle ran to the edge of the cavern and hid behind the cavern wall. She gasped when she saw Chris… and a black mist creeping up behind him!

"Chris! Watch out!" she called. Chris looked back in time to see the black mist about to pounce on him. He dodged it and cut it with his saber. As to know it was discovered, the black mist went and dove into the Digital Sea.

Arielle quickly hid back behind the cavern wall. I hope he doesn't have a good sense of hearing…

Unfortunately, Chris had heard where the call had come from and ran towards the cavern. When he got there, his eyes met with Arielle's.

"Arielle…" Chris didn't know what to say. He didn't have to say anything, as Arielle just embraced him and started crying. You couldn't see the tears, but you could tell by the sound effects.

"It's ok," Chris reassured her. He didn't see the black mist come back and try to get him again. The black mist pulled him away from Arielle and lifted him up into the air.

"Chris!" Arielle called. Chris disappeared with the black mist to the edge of the sector and into the transport orb. As the glow of the transport orb disappeared, the others landed on Lyoko, including the adults, minus Jeremie.

"Arielle!" Tanya called waving her hand. "Where's Chris?"

"Xana captured him and took him somewhere in a white orb with three blue circles. I don't know anything else but that," Arielle answered.

"Xana took him to Carthage," Aelita told them. Tanya's face went pale, if that was possible on Lyoko.

"We have to go to Carthage if we want to get Chris back," Odd told them.

They all ran to the edge of the sector and waited for Jeremie to put the code: SCIPIO in. Once he did, the transport orb emerged from the Digital Sea. The next thing they knew, they were in the arena.

"Oh, I don't feel so good," Arielle moaned.

"Neither do I," Luke groaned.

"You get it from Odd," Ulrich laughed. "He always gets sick when we come in here."

"It won't last long. I expected it from Luke, but not from Arielle," Odd commented.

"It might just be because I'm your daughter," Arielle concluded. They watched as the doors started to open, revealing the pathway into Carthage. They all ran down the path until they got to another opening. That led them into Carthage itself.

"Wow, this is weird," Mark commented, gazing around the blue architecture.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if we could actually go find my brother," Tanya told Mark.

"Oh sorry," Mark apologized. "I can't help it. It's just so amazing."

"Jeremie, have you located Chris yet?" Aelita asked.

"N… yes! He's in a room next to the Core of Lyoko," Jeremie replied.

"Ok, vehicle time!" Odd exclaimed as the Overboard was virtualized. The Overbike and the Overwing were virtualized too.

"Where are our vehicles?" Luke asked.

"Well I don't have to worry," Angel told them as she rose upwards with the help of her wings.

"Neither do I." Mark rose up as well.

"Oh great, no vehicles," Tanya groaned, sitting on her staff. As she did so, the staff started to rise with Tanya still on it. "Cool."

"I have an idea," Arielle announced. She made a ball of water with her hand and started to shape shift it. When she was done, it turned out to be a blue version of the Overboard.

"Hmmm," Luke thought for a moment. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He rose up into the air, leaving a little bit of wind behind him.

"Can you fly?" Mark asked.

"No, my vehicle is invisible because it is made out of wind and you can't see it," Luke answered.

They all flew to the Celestial Dome to be met by three mantas. Angel threw a petal lazer at one of the mantas. Odd fired a lazer arrow at another manta, but he missed.

"Oh man! I think I'm losing my touch," Odd groaned. Everyone laughed.

"Here, let me give you a hand dad," Luke said. He got his pistol and fired at the manta. The manta got blown into one of the data streams. Odd just looked at his son.

"You did **NOT** just up stage me on Lyoko, did you?" Odd asked Luke.

Luke just laughed in response. Aelita threw an energy ball at the last manta and they headed towards the opening of the Core Chamber. They went inside and went into the core.

"Where do we go from here Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"If you look to your right there is a very tiny button," Jeremie explained as Ulrich pressed the button. "Inside is where Chris is being held."

They ran inside and didn't see anyone at first. They looked to their right and saw Chris unconscious on the floor.

"Is he still alive Jeremie?" Tanya asked nervously.

"Yes, he's nowhere near dying. Xana obviously wants him for something else," Jeremie answered.

Suddenly, something shot the adults with lazers. The adults couldn't act quick enough and they were devirtualized. The kids turned around and saw four creepers. But they weren't coming towards them… in fact, they were retreating.

"I think you can go get Chris now," Jeremie told them. They all went in and tried to wake Chris up. When they all got into the chamber an alarm went off and Chris, Angel, Luke, Arielle and Mark were pushed onto one side while Tanya was forced onto the other. The room started flashing red and a barred wall came across the room. Suddenly, the Scyphozoa came into view, wrapped its tentacles around Tanya and started going through her mind. A screen appeared on the blue wall. Some clips were being shown on there.

"Guys, that's your special meter. The more recent the memories and personal thoughts get, the less time you have to save her." Jeremie explained. "Arielle, you stay with Chris until he wakes up. Angel and Luke, you two try and save Tanya from the Scyphozoa. Mark, you worn the others about Tanya's memories and personal thoughts."

They all did as Jeremie said. Arielle sat by Chris, prodding him to wake up.

"Come on, wake up, please," Arielle pleaded.

_He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping… Snap out of it Arielle! You need to focus._

Angel and Luke were finding it hard to get through the bars since the bars kept moving different ways. Mark looked at the screen and saw the meter half way full.

"Guys, it's half way full!" Mark exclaimed. Tanya seemed to have more memories and personal thoughts as she got older. She was already ten years old. Mark smiled a bit. It was the time that they first met. He knew nobody would forget that day.

"Guys, come on!" Mark prodded.

"We're doing our best cuz!" Angel exclaimed. She finally got one of her petal lazers through and it hit one of the tentacles. The meter stopped… but then kept going. The lazer hadn't been strong enough and the Scyphozoa continued to suck Tanya's mind out.

Mark looked back at the screen. It was the water fight they had in the middle of Summer. He listened to her thought.

_This is so much fun! Mark is kind of cute…_

Mark was surprised she thought that. This was coming from one of his best friends in the whole wide world.

Meanwhile, Arielle was still trying to get Chris to wake up. She watched as he began to open his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Xana captured you and put you in that chamber. It was only a trick to get your sister to the Scyphozoa though," she replied.

"I'm still a bit exhausted," Chris told her.

"Don't worry, you can just rest." Arielle smiled at him.

"Arielle?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to chuck your stories in the bin you know."

"I know." She said it so softly he almost didn't hear it, but he heard it. They were only inches apart. They both leaned in and their lips touched. Luckily, everyone was too occupied with their own things to notice. When they broke apart, Chris asked, "Arielle Della Robbia, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Arielle answered.

Angel and Luke still weren't having much luck. The bars were multiplying by the second and it was getting harder and harder to fire.

"The meter's almost full!" Mark exclaimed.

The memory they were up to was when Mark walked in on Tanya singing. They had their talk when Tanya thought:

_Maybe that's just because I… no, it was just chance…_

Because she what? Mark thought.

It was up to the last memory of being in the forest. "Guys! It's all over…" Arielle and Chris ran up to where Mark was standing. Angel and Luke came over too and they all watched as the Scyphozoa dropped Tanya and slinked away. The bars broke and Tanya was left lying on the ground.

All the kids had solemn faces. Luke had his arm around Angel, who was wiping invisible tears from her eyes. Arielle was crying as well and Chris had his head bowed. Mark was looking at Tanya's body wiping a tear from his eye. On Earth, Jeremie had stopped at the controls and had bowed his head. Aelita had a tear in her eye, as did Lacey. Odd was hugging Lacey with a solemn face. Yumi was crying into Ulrich's shirt and he was trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, millions of white lights began to form a ball. After the last light was attached, the ball surrounded Tanya and flashed millions of bright colours until it rose up and floated away. Tanya slowly got up and lifted her head.

"Tanya!" all the kids yelled in unison. They all ran over to her and helped her get up. Tanya hugged all of them in turn.

"Dad, do you know what that white glowing ball was?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'm going to bring you back now," Jeremie replied.

When the kids came out of the scanners, they all went up to the control room where they were greeted by the adults. Yumi and Ulrich hugged Tanya for what felt like ages.

**"Hello!** Captured, unconscious! Right here!" Chris exclaimed trying to get his parents attention.

"Sorry Chris," Yumi apologized. She and Ulrich hugged him too.

"Anyway, that big ball was Franz Hopper," Jeremie told them. Aelita's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes Aelita, I wouldn't joke about that," Jeremie replied. "Franz hadn't been destroyed, but only scattered. He was a scatter of millions of lights. He was getting the energy to reform and he didn't want to do it too early. But he did it early to save Tanya."

"Why me?" Tanya asked. "I mean, I'm not related to him or anything. He probably doesn't even know who I am."

"That's where you're wrong Tanya," Jeremie told her. "You may not be related to him, but you're a dear friend of ours. Dearer to some than others." Jeremie glanced at his son.

"So does Xana have the Golden Key to Carthage?" Odd asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, but that's not the most devastating thing we had to go through today," Jeremie replied. "I guess we should be getting home."

Arielle nudged Luke and Angel. "Are you going to tell them?" she asked. Luke and Angel blushed. They were both fearing this moment.

"Uh dad…" Luke trailed off when Odd turned around. The other adults turned around as well.

"Oh, this is awkward…" Angel observed, laughing slightly. "Ummm, Luke and I… we're…"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Luke finished off for her.

"Awesome, high five!" Odd gave his son a high five as Lacey came and did the same thing. Aelita and Jeremie came over to their niece.

"Are you sure about this?" Aelita asked her. Angel nodded and smiled in the direction of Luke. "I know what I'm doing."

Arielle and Chris were whispering to each other. They weren't sure whether to tell their parents yet or not. Unfortunately for them, Yumi and Ulrich noticed.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ulrich asked. Arielle and Chris turned their heads, revealing their guilty expressions.

"Ok, when did you two become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lacey asked cheekily.

"Ummm… about… five minutes ago," Arielle answered. This got laughs from all the kids and adults.

Mark and Tanya looked at each other. "I wonder if we'll ever find our soulmate," Tanya wondered out loud. Mark nodded and both looked back at the others.

_I already found mine… but she just has to find me…_

**_

* * *

_**

Yay! Chris and Arielle are now boyfriend and girlfriend! Franz Hopper is still alive and Xana has The Golden Key to Carthage! I'll update soon! :)


	9. Prom Queens

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will. I only own the plot, Lacey, Mr Etalong and the kids.**_

_**This is just a chapter I decided to throw in with a bit of fluff. It was going to be short, but it ended up being longer than I excpected. About the principal thing, do you imagine Sissi as a good principal? I don't. Also, I think my story would be roughly set in 2025. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

_Prom Queens_

"Why do we have to start school tomorrow?" Arielle asked. "It's **BORING!"**

"No doubt about it," Chris muttered.

"I like school," Mark told them.

"That's because you're Jeremie's son," Tanya replied.

They were all in the girl's room debating about whether school was boring or not. Just then, a voice came over the P.A. System.

_**"Attention all students, classes will not start tomorrow due to lack of faculty. Classes will start in a month. Thank you for your time."**_

Everyone in the school cheered except for Mark. "I thought you liked school," Mark said to Angel.

"Just because I'm a straight A student doesn't mean I have to like school," Angel replied.

"Oh yeah! No school! Oh yeah! No school!" Arielle chanted.

"We also have The Welcome To School Dance tonight," Angel pointed out. "I know who I'm going with." She glanced over at Luke and smiled.

"So do I," both Arielle and Chris added in unison. They both smiled at each other.

"What about you two?" Luke asked Mark and Tanya.

"We don't know yet," Tanya answered.

"Why don't you two go together," Arielle suggested. Tanya and Mark looked at each other.

"Why not?" Mark asked. This drew sneaky smiles from all his friends except Tanya. He blushed. "As friends of course."

"Of **course."** Angel emphasized on the "course." Mark's phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Son, I've found out how to get The Golden Key to Carthage back from Xana," Jeremie's voice explained over the phone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure."

"How?"

"It's too hard to explain over the phone. I need you and the others to come to the factory now."

"But the school dance is tonight."

"Ok, you can go to the school dance, but you have to come tomorrow at 10:00am."

"Fine, I'll tell the others, bye dad."

"Hold on. Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Someone dad."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes, it is dad."

"Is it Tanya?"

"…Yes…" Mark could hear giggles coming from the phone. "Dad, do you have me on speaker?"

"Yes."

Mark groaned. "Bye dad." He hung up.

"What's up cuz?" Angel asked.

"Dad has found a way to get The Golden Key to Carthage back from Xana," Mark explained. "He says to meet him tomorrow at the factory at 10:00am. It was too hard to explain over the phone. Oh, and he asked me who I was going with to the dance, he made me tell and it just so happens he had me on speaker so all of our parents heard."

Everyone minus Tanya and Mark started cracking up. "You're not going to let me live this down are you Arielle?"

"No! Neither is Chris!" Arielle answered.

"You got that right!" Chris exclaimed as Tanya groaned.

**2 hours later – Girls room**

The girls were getting ready for the dance that was in another hour. It was already 6:00pm and the dance started at seven. Being girls, they had to be quick.

"Ok, should I wear the purple or the blue dress?" Arielle asked Tanya and Angel.

"The blue one," the two girls said in unison.

When they were all done, it was only 6:30pm. They all looked extremely gorgeous.

Arielle had her hair out and had a light and dark blue dress on. The dress went just below her knees and she had a silver charm bracelet. She had on black high heeled shoes.

Angel had a red dress which went well with her brown waist long hair which was out. She had brown high heeled boots that came up to her ankles and she had a gold locket on.

Tanya had a dark purple dress with a lavender edge on the bottom. She had black high heeled boots and her hair, which was also out, had a purple butterfly clip on the top. She had a silver necklace with a star charm.

"That's the quickest time I've ever gotten ready for a dance," Angel confessed as they heard a knock at the door. Arielle opened the door to see three smiling boys on the doorstep. Chris' mouth was wide open because of Arielle's appearance. As the boys walked into the room, Luke stared at Angel.

The boys were all wearing the same tuxedo. They would have all looked identical if it wasn't for their hair.

"You're early," Tanya observed.

"Well, Luke and I wanted to spend some extra time with our girlfriends and Mark, well, he just came along for the ride," Chris explained. Mark through Tanya's pillow at Chris as everyone laughed.

"Well come on," Arielle urged as she opened the door and gestured for them all to use it.

They all walked out the door and went their separate ways. Mark and Tanya just headed to the dance early. Tanya turned to Mark.

"Why did you agree to go with me?" she asked.

"You're my friend and friends do good things for each other. Even if it means their dad spills it to the parents," Mark replied. Tanya laughed.

"That makes sense," Tanya commented. "So how come you and your dad are so alike?"

"Well, we aren't in many ways actually. For one, I actually play a sport, and that's a big difference. I know I'm a kind of nerd, but I never get called one. But I guess my dad and I are alike. We both don't mind school, we love computers and we both have short tempers," Mark replied.

Tanya laughed. "I have a short temper as well. I get it from my mum."

**On a bench near the gym**

"So how do you feel about being a couple?" Angel asked Luke.

"I love it," Luke replied.

"I thought you would," Angel commented.

Luke looked up at the night sky. "The stars are pretty aren't they?"

"Yes," Angel replied.

"The whole night is beautiful, just like you," Luke commented.

Angel smiled. "Shhh, stop talking." Their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

**At a waterfall on campus**

A waterfall had been put on the campus a year ago. It was very pretty with its water spouts and fake flower statues. Arielle and Chris where sitting there at that moment when Arielle's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.

"Oh no," she groaned. "It's Lachlan."

"How did he get your number?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, but he did." Arielle answered the phone. "What do you want Lachlan?" There was a pause as someone spoke on the other end of the phone.

**"Yes I am going to the dance with someone!"** Arielle shouted. **"I'm going with my boyfriend! I love him with all my heart! He's one of the best things that has ever happened to me! So goodbye!"** Arielle hung up the phone and put it back in her black handbag. "Sorry about that."

Chris' green eyes were soft as he looked into Arielle's blue eyes and took her hand. "You said you loved me with all your heart, is that true?" he asked.

"Of course it is," she answered without any hesitation.

"I wanna give you something," Chris told her. He took out a blue box with a blue ribbon on it out of his tux pocket. He opened the box for her. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart charm on it.

"Where did you get the money for this?" Arielle asked.

"Being the son of a former soccer player and a singer has its upsides," Chris replied. "Do you want me to put it on for you?" Arielle nodded.

Chris fastened the necklace around her neck. "Done," he said when he had finished. Arielle looked down at her neck then turned around and hugged Chris.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you."

"I thought you'd like it," Chris whispered back.

They let go, leaned in and kissed passionately. When they broke apart, Chris said, "We should get back to the gym, it's probably almost dance time. Arielle nodded and they headed towards the gym. When they got there the others were already waiting.

"About time, what took you so long?" Luke asked.

"This." Arielle pointed to the necklace. Angel and Tanya came rushing up to her to look at it.

"Where did you get it?" Tanya asked.

"Chris gave it to me," Arielle replied. Tanya stormed up to her brother.

"Where did you get the money for that!?" Tanya asked Chris.

"Dad gave me the money and I picked it out myself," Chris answered.

"That's not fair!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yes it is. It was for a good cause," Chris argued, smiling. Tanya just rolled her eyes.

When it was time for everyone to enter the gym everyone was in a hurry to get to the front. Luckily, the six were already at the front so they didn't need to worry. When they entered, everyone looked around in amazement. The stage was full of band instruments. The lights were a dim purple and a bit of white showed through. There was a refreshments table with food and drinks. In the middle was the voting box for the Prom Queen. Three girls would get nominated and people would vote for their favourite.

"Attention everyone," Mr Etalong, the principal, announced. "Welcome to The Welcome to School Dance! As some of you may know, we have the Prom Queen nominations. This year's Prom Queen candidates are…" a drum roll sound echoed in the gym. "Arielle Della Robbia, Angel Belpois and Tanya Stern!"

Arielle, Angel and Tanya screamed as they ran up onto the stage. As the cheering died down and the principal was about to continue speaking, a scream rose up from the crowd. It was Bella Delmas.

**"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I AM SUPPOSED TO WIN! MY MOTHER SAID SO!"** she screamed. Tanya took the microphone off Mr Etalong.

"Your mother, when she was our age, also said that Ulrich Stern had feelings for you. That wasn't true, so it doesn't mean that this is true." Tanya smiled at her achievement as Bella's face turned red and she stormed out of the gym, the bottom of her dress ripping on the way. Mr Etalong took the microphone back from Tanya.

"That is an example of what standing up for yourself looks like. It also shows why her mother never became the principal or got married," he concluded. "Remember to vote! Have a good night!"

**Three hours later**

"The votes are in. The Prom Queen for 2025 is… all three of you!" Mr Etalong announced.

It had been time to announce the Prom Queen and all three girls had gotten it! They all hugged each other and excepted their trophy. When they went off the stage the boys met them. Angel and Arielle kissed their boyfriends while Tanya high fived Mark.

"Come on, let's go, I'm beat and I'm bored now that I've won!" Arielle exclaimed. Everyone laughed and exited the gym.

* * *

**_There you go! A lot of fluff in that chapter! Next chapter we're going to find out what they have to do to get The Golden Key to Carthage back from Xana! :)_**


	10. A New Country

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana, DDR, How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, Over The Hedge or Kung Fu Panda. I only own Lacey, Mr Etalong and the kids.**_

_**This is the chapter that has the solution of The Golden Key To Carthage. I know the private plane is SO unrealistic, but I wanted to make it unrealistic. Remember this is in the future. Enjoy!** _

* * *

Chapter 10

_A New Country_

The kids were on the bridge to the factory. It was five minutes to ten in the morning and Mark knew his dad would freak out if they were late. They entered the factory, got in the elevator and went down to the control room where the adults were waiting.

"There you are you're late!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"No dad, we're right on time, see." Mark took his dad's watch and held it out to him. It read exactly 10:00am.

"Oh, my bad," Jeremie chuckled. "Anyway, Xana has made another country. It's not a virtual country, it's a real one. Only people who know that Lyoko exists can go there. It's not far from here, since we're the only people in the world that know about Lyoko. We'll all have to go there together if we want to get the key.

"What about school?" Angel asked.

"If we're not back in a month, then it's too bad for them. This is more important than school. The fate of the world depends on us," Jeremie replied.

"When are we going?" Luke asked.

"Today hopefully," Aelita replied. "If that's ok with you."

"It's fine with us. Let the journey begin!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ok, get your stuff ready, we'll be ready in an hour. We'll tell Mr Etalong, then we'll pick you up and we'll head off," Jeremie instructed.

"How are we going to get there if other people can't see it?" Arielle asked.

"We are millionaires, we have private jets," Odd answered.

The kids went to get their stuff ready. They took one suitcase full of stuff each.

**Girls Room**

"Out of the country romance, how romantic," Angel commented, daydreaming. She got bonked on the head by Arielle a minute later.

"We do have a job to do you know," Arielle reminded her.

"Yeah, but Jeremie might have to find something and we can go and have free time," Angel pointed out.

"Yeah, well you two have fun with your "romances" but don't forget that some of us don't have boyfriends to that with," Tanya reminded them.

"There's always my cousin," Angel stated. Tanya just looked at her like she was crazy. "You know you like him."

"Well…" Tanya started. Arielle and Angel gasped. Angel went through a whole chant of "I told you so! I told you so!" before Tanya shushed her.

"I don't want anyone else to know," Tanya explained. Angel and Arielle rolled their eyes. When they had finished packing they headed towards the boys room.

**Boys Room**

"I wonder if we'll get any free time," Chris wondered.

"Why? So you can spend time with my sister?" Luke asked.

"Hey! She is my girlfriend," Chris argued.

"You have a point there," Luke sighed. He turned to Mark. "You're very quiet today. What's up?"

"You guys have girlfriends and I have nothing, zip, zero, naught," Mark explained.

"There's always my sister," Chris pointed out. "And I know that you like her."

"What if I did?" Mark asked.

"There wouldn't be anything against you," Chris told him. Mark was about to say something else when the door opened, revealing the girls with their stuff all ready.

"Man, you girls are quick for girls," Luke observed.

Angel smiled. "That's because we're Lyoko girls!" Everyone laughed. When the boys were ready, they met the adults outside the gates.

"Our plane is waiting for us at the airport," Yumi told them.

"Who's going to pilot it?" Arielle asked.

"I've had some pilot training, so I'm going to do it," Odd answered.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day," Luke told them.

"Let's go!" Odd exclaimed as he turned towards the limo. Everybody else just shook their heads and followed him.

There were five front seats, which the adults sat in and there were A LOT of backseats which the kids sat in. Angel and Luke sat on one lot of seats, Arielle and Chris sat on another and Tanya and Mark sat on the last lot. Angel was getting ready to sleep using Luke's lap as a pillow until they got to the airport. Arielle was doing the same thing, using Chris' shoulder as a pillow. Tanya was going to sleep on the plane. She and Mark chatted about random things on the way.

"We're here!" Odd's voice called twenty minutes later. Everyone got out of the car and walked to the plane. It was a shiny white plane, definitely first class. They all boarded the plane. It wasn't a normal plane with rows of seats. It had seats here and there and many rooms for video games, computers and just hanging out. The parents, minus Odd, went to the far back room, well away from the kids. Odd went up the front to pilot the plane while the kids went into the bedrooms. It would take one and a half days to get there, so they needed somewhere to sleep. They each had their own room. When they finished unpacking a bit of their stuff, they went to the games room.

"I bags the first go on the video games!" Arielle exclaimed.

"So do I!" Chris exclaimed. The two both ran over to the video games.

"Awwww, those two are so cute together," Angel giggled. Arielle and Chris blushed.

Mark spotted a DDR machine and asked, "Hey, does anyone wanna go on DDR with me?"

"I will!" Tanya replied. They both ran to the DDR machine. When they turned around, they saw the others staring at them.

"What?" They asked in unison. The others just smirked and turned back to what they were doing. Tanya turned to Mark.

"What song are we going to dance to?" she asked.

"Hmmm, let me see… Nobody's perfect?" Mark asked.

"Sounds good," Tanya replied. Before they started, Mark started singing.

"Nobody's perfect! I gotta work it! Again and again-

**"CUZ!"** Angel shouted across the room. "You are **SO** not perfect at singing! It's hurting my ears!"

"It's worse than Luke's snoring!" Arielle added. Luke scowled at her.

**"I DO NOT SNORE!"** Luke shouted.

"Yeah, and you also think you're not scrawny," Chris stated.

**"I AM NOT SCRAWNY! I AM SVELT!"** Luke yelled. Everyone laughed as Luke crossed his arms.

**One and a half days later**

"Are we there yet?" Arielle asked her dad for the twentieth time that hour.

"Yes!" Odd called out the answer she had been hoping he would say for ages.

The plane landed and they all got out. Jeremie had located a cabin that they could stay in. The runway for the plane to land on was right next to the cabin, so it didn't take long to get there. When everyone was unpacked, they all gathered in the very large living room.

"I need to find something with my locater so you can just have free time until bed. We don't need dinner, we already had a lot of stuff on the plane," Jeremie told them.

All the adults, minus Jeremie, stayed in the living room to watch a movie. Angel and Luke went upstairs, where the other TV set was and watched a movie up there. Arielle and Chris went on the swing in the backyard and looked at the stars. Tanya went looking around the property for any good training grounds. Mark went to the river that was separated from the cabin by trees to throw stones in the river.

_Should I ask her? No, it was her personal thought. Then again, it did involve me… But it might ruin our friendship… But she can't be mad at me for being curious…_

"I thought you'd be here," a voice said. Mark turned around and saw Tanya's smiling face.

"You looked kind of out of it at the house, I was just wondering what was wrong," Tanya explained as she threw a rock in the river also.

"Uh… you know how the Scyphozoa went through your mind?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Tanya replied.

"Well… my dad put in a meter. It was the personal thoughts and memories you have. The more recent the meter got, the less time we had to save you." Mark stopped and waited for Tanya's reaction. Her eyes widened as Mark kept speaking.

"I was the person that had to watch the meter, which meant hearing your thoughts and seeing your memories. There was one particular memory and personal thought that… was confusing. It was when I walked in on you singing and you were thinking about why you shared that stuff with me. You thought that it was just chance, but before that you started thinking it was because you…"

Tanya sighed. They were now sitting down on the grass side by side. The water was now sparkling in the moonlight more than before. Tanya felt Mark's hand on her own.

"You can tell me," he told her. She sighed again.

"No I can't…" Tanya trailed off.

"Yes you can. If it's anything bad we'll get through it" he reassured her.

"Well, it's because… I… like you," Tanya told him.

Mark's eyes widened in surprise. Tanya saw this and, embarrassed, stood up to leave. But she felt an arm pull her back down. Their hands touched and they scooted closer to each other until their lips met. When they broke apart, they heard a click and saw a flash.

"Bulls eye!" Arielle giggled. She ran off with Chris at her heels. Mark and Tanya chased after them until they saw them disappear into the house.

"Oh no, they're going to show it to our parents," Tanya groaned. She started running towards the house but Mark pulled her back.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked.

"I think we can arrange that, or our parents will," Tanya replied. They both ran towards the house. The first room they went into was the kitchen; the next room was the living room. They heard laughing and giggling coming from the living room. They both poked their heads into the room.

"We can see you, you know," Yumi told them. They both came sheepishly into the room.

"When were you planning on telling us this?" Aelita asked grinning.

"It only happened like, ten seconds ago!" Mark exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, now go, shoo, scat!" Lacey exclaimed. The kids all went upstairs to see Luke on the couch with Angel in his arms.

"Awwww." Luke and Angel looked up to see the others smiling at them.

"Where have you guys been?" Angel asked.

"Well…" Mark started.

"Tanya and Mark are Boyfriend and girlfriend!" Arielle finished.

"High five cuz!" Angel cave Mark a high five.

"It looks like your movie is over," Chris told them.

"We have way more where that came from!" Luke exclaimed. "What do you want? How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, Over the Hedge, Kung Fu Panda-

"Kung Fu Panda!" the others exclaimed in unison. They all laughed, sat down and watched the movie for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_I know, Tanya and Mark are FINALLY together! I couldn't wait for this chapter! I'll update ASAP! Bye!_**


	11. Xana's Castle

_****_

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will. I only own Lacey, Mr Etalong and the kids.

_**This is a bit of rememberance from the boys. I like flashback scenes. I don't know why, I just do! ENJOY! :)**_

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Xana's Castle_

Chris woke up and felt something or someone snuggled up very close to him. He looked down and saw it was Arielle. He smiled and remembered the first time he had been aware of himself falling for her.

**Flashback**

_All the kids were at the age of eleven. They were at Arielle and Luke's place swimming in the big swimming pool. Arielle was inside getting her swimsuit on. Chris, Luke and Mark were splashing each other in the pool. Angel had sunglasses over her eyes, which were closed and was laying back in a deck chair with juice by her side. Tanya was sitting by the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in and laughing every now and then when one of the boy's splashes got to her._

_Just then Arielle came outside and yelled, **"WATER BOMB!" **She did a run up and bombed in to the water. The boys and Tanya all shielded their faces as Arielle made the big splash. Unfortunately, Angel hadn't been aware of what was going on and got splashed. She bolted upright and took her sunglasses off._

_"Who did that?" she asked. The boys and Tanya pointed at Arielle who attempted to throw their hands out of the way, but couldn't._

_"Ok then, let's see what's on the Angel killing menu today. Oh! Arielle, Arielle and more Arielle!" Angel exclaimed._

_Arielle screamed and tried to run away, but being a fantastic swimmer, Angel caught up with her easily._

_Chris watched the two girls giggle at the attempts of Arielle to run away. Chris paid very close attention to Arielle. He loved her laugh and her blue eyes. He loved everything about her, and he only realized it that moment._

_**Too bad that will never happen… she'll never love me…**_

**End Flashback**

Chris chuckled softly at his past thought. He had been hoping for that day and it had finally happened, even if they were on Lyoko with his sister being attacked by a monster that could kill her. Nevertheless, it happened.

He looked around at the others. Tanya and Mark were on the floor sleeping side by side. Luke was on the other side of him, snoring, with Angel right next to him.

Meanwhile, Mark was having a dream. It was more like a flashback than a dream.

**Dream/Flashback**

_It was his twelfth birthday. He was blowing out the candles on his birthday cake and making a wish._

_**I wish Tanya would like me…**_

_He blew out the candles and turned to his parents. "Presents?" he asked. Aelita and Jeremie rolled their eyes but went to get the presents. When they came back, Luke and Chris were fighting whose present Mark was going to open first._

_"I'm gonna open any present I like," Mark told them. He picked up a present with purple rapping._

_"Oh, that's mine!" Tanya exclaimed._

_Mark smiled at her and started opening the present. When he was done, he looked at it eagerly. It was a big computer program that had all the elements of computing._

_"Thanks Tanya!" Mark thanked. He smiled and she smiled back._

**End Dream/Flashback**

Mark's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He saw Tanya lying down on the ground next to him. Luke and Angel were still asleep, as was Arielle. However, Chris was awake.

"When did you wake up?" Mark asked him.

"Just a minute ago. I'm surprised the girls can keep sleeping with the snoring machine going off," Chris answered. The two boys glanced at Luke and chuckled. Just then, Mark's phone went off.

"Hello?" Mark asked.

"Hi Mark, it's dad. I need you and the others to come to the study. I've found the think we need," Jeremie's voice explained.

"Ok," Mark sighed, "We'll be there in a minute." He turned to Chris. "We have to go to the study. My dad's found something important."

Chris nodded and they both tried to wake up the others. Mark took care of Tanya and Angel while Chris tried to deal with Arielle and Luke. Tanya and Angel were up in an instant. Arielle was too, but she certainly was **NOT** a morning person.

"Jeremie is going to die," Arielle mumbled as she got up. Luke however was a whole different story. He didn't respond to anything the others did, and then Arielle said, "I know just what to do."

She went up to him and cleared her throat. "Mark and Chris stole your diary." Luke sat bolt upright. Then, with realization drawning on him, he scowled at his sister. "This better be important!" He snapped.

"It is, Jeremie's waiting for us in the study," Tanya explained. Luke reluctantly got up and followed the others. As he did so, he remembered the day he had met Angel.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Mark! Angel's here!" Aelita called upstairs. Mark hurried down the stairs with his friends following after him. A girl entered the doorway. She had brown hair up to her waist. She looked pretty athletic and to Luke, was drop dead gorgeous._

_"Hi, I'm Angelica, but you can just call me Angel." Angel smiled at them._

_**Wow, she is so cute…**_

**End Flashback**

Luke and the others entered the study. It was quite big and it looked like the lab from the factory. The adults were already there.

"Ok, we have to go to a big castle. There is a certain room in that castle that contains a throne room. True to its name, there is a throne inside. Beside the throne is a table with a small golden orb, which is The Golden Key to Carthage," Jeremie explained.

"Ok, let's go!" Luke exclaimed. He and Odd started walking towards the door.

"Wait! There are some things you should know!" Jeremie called after them.

"What is there to worry about?" Odd asked.

"Odd, remember what happened when you said that about testing the skid," Ulrich warned.

"Oh yeah…" Odd remembered.

"Anyway, the architecture changes every hour. The will be a bell that rings for that. Try not to get too split up. By the way, you will be in Lyoko form there since it is virtual there. It's just like Carthage, but more advanced," Jeremie told them.

"More advanced than Carthage?" Yumi asked. "That's a first."

"Also, only people that is related to Tanya and/or one person who cares about her VERY much can retrieve the orb. Reasons for this is unknown. Try not to get captured and there might be monsters, I'm not so sure about that," Jeremie continued.

"Are you done?" Mark asked. Jeremie nodded.

"What do we need to bring?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, the castle's not very far from here," Jeremie answered.

"So we just walk?" Arielle asked. The adults nodded.

Since there were no more questions to be answered, they set off to the castle. It only took about ten minutes. When they were there they looked up in amazement. It was a massive blue structure with big marble steps. There were some flags at the very top with the Xana symbol.

"This is it, Xana's Castle," Jeremie told them.

* * *

**_I know, I know, it was short. But I wanted to end on a cliffie. The next chapter will be WAY better. Thanks for reading! :)_**


	12. The End

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and I never will. I only own Lacey, Mr Etalong and the kids.**_

_**This is the last chapter. It is short, but I am making a sequal for it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_The End_

They all looked at the castle and reluctantly went in except for Jeremie.

"Aren't you coming Einstein?" Lacey asked.

"No, I'm gonna monitor your process from outside," Jeremie answered.

"How can you do that?" Yumi asked.

Jeremie pointed to the far corner of the castle and they saw a big supercomputer that hadn't been there a second ago. They all nodded and went inside. They immediately changed virtually into their Lyoko form.

"Remember," Jeremie's voice came to them like on Lyoko. "Only Ulrich, Yumi or Chris can get the golden globe. The person who cares about her very much is still unknown, but it is one of you."

They all ran further into the castle. They suggested they split up. Ulrich and Yumi went together, Odd, Lacey and Aelita, Arielle and Chris, Angel and Luke and Tanya and Mark.

**Ulrich and Yumi**

Ulrich and Yumi were walking in a very dark corridor. There was just enough light to see where they were going.

"This brings us back to old times," Yumi commented.

"Yeah, I remember a lot of good old times in Carthage, but also some bad ones," Ulrich replied.

"Yes, like when Xana finally got the keys to Lyoko. We were all so sad," Yumi stated.

"But then Franz Hopper gave Aelita her memories back. Just like he did with our daughter." Ulrich's voice grew lower when he said the last sentence. They both put their arms around each other and continued walking through the dark corridor.

**Tanya and Mark**

"Why us?" Tanya asked.

"I don't know. It's probably our parents. But I can ensure you that my dad wasn't planning on fighting Xana either when he was our age," Mark answered.

"Yeah, but still…" Tanya trailed off.

"Let's put it this way, if my dad hadn't turned the supercomputer on, then my mum wouldn't be on Earth. We wouldn't even know each other," Mark reminded her.

"Good point." Tanya smiled as they walked through the blue corridors.

**Odd, Lacey and Aelita**

Odd and Lacey were walking behind Aelita in a data filled room giggling. Aelita rolled her eyes, turned around and said, "Shut up! You know we have a job to do?"

"Sorry Princess, we got a bit carried away." Odd smiled goofily. Aelita rolled her eyes again and they kept walking as a voice boomed across the castle.

"I've found the throne room!" Jeremie exclaimed. "It's in the very middle of the castle so you should be able to find it easily."

Everyone took off towards the middle of the castle. When they got there, they stared. It was surrounded in rainbow lighting. In the very middle were some stairs and up the top of those stairs was a grand, golden throne. Next to the throne was a table with a small golden orb, floating in mid air on top.

"There it is… Let's get it!" Yumi started running toward the golden orb when something shot lasers at her multiple times in the back. A second later she appeared next to Jeremie by the supercomputer exhausted.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Mantas," Jeremie answered bluntly. Yumi groaned.

Back in the castle, Ulrich had just been devirtualized, if that's what you want to call it. Chris, without thinking, went up to one of the mantas, drew out his saber and attempted to attack it. This attempt failed, as a creeper appeared and knocked the saber right out of his hands and devirtualizing him as well. Odd, Lacey and Aelita went up next.

"Guys, you need to work out who cares about Tanya the most. This person has to care about her a whole lot. This is not a game and if you choose wrong that person gets devirtualized and you will have to pick again, therefore decreasing your time to get the key," Jeremie explained.

"I'll try and hold the monsters off. You guys decide," Tanya told them and ran off to block the two mantas and the creeper. Odd and Lacey had been devirtualized and all of you could see of Aelita was a wire frame with white squares.

Mark turned to the others. "Ok, I think the girls since you are best, best friends." Angel nodded and went up first. She tried to grab hold of the orb but it devirtualized her. Arielle tried to do the same, but she also got the same result. Luke went up next without thinking, but he got devirtualized as well.

Then it was Mark's turn. He easily grabbed hold of the golden orb and took it. He rose into the air as a golden aura surrounded his entire body. The monsters retreated and Tanya turned to watch what was going on. She watched in fascination as Mark landed back on the ground, ran up to her and handed her the globe. As she took it, it disappeared and the top of her head sent out purple sparks. Jeremie brought them in after that. On Earth everyone gave them a questioning look.

"That was fun…" Mark chuckled awkwardly. Tanya nodded her head as everyone else shot each other knowing smiles.

**Back at the cabin**

It was the middle of the day and the adults had gone for a fishing trip down by the river. The kids had gone along with them to swim in the river. Arielle and Luke were splashing each other in the water. Tanya watched them, laughing at the sight. Mark and Chris were playing beach soccer since there was a beach on the other side of the river. Angel was swimming laps, making sure that she didn't collide with the adult's fishing rods.

"Luke! Stop it!" Arielle was starting to be tickled by her brother. "Chris! Help me!"

Chris heard her cries and dived into the water. He grabbed hold of her and grabbed her to shore, laughing.

"What's so funny about that? I could have drowned!" Arielle put a hand to her forehead like she was an actress in a dramatic scene. "My own brother!"

Everyone started laughing as Arielle pretended to faint on the sand.

"You are such a drama queen," Tanya told her. Arielle just scowled playfully at her.

The next day, they headed back to Kadic and shut down the supercomputer. Everyone knew that they were safe and they would never forget their adventures.

But, what if they were… wrong?

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Told you it was short. Or at least shorter than usual. Watch out fot the sequal coming soon! _**


End file.
